High intensity sweeteners possess a sweetness level that is many times greater than the sweetness level of sucrose. They are essentially non-caloric and are commonly used in diet and reduced-calorie products, including foods and beverages. High intensity sweeteners do not elicit a glycemic response, making them suitable for use in products targeted to diabetics and others interested in controlling their intake of carbohydrates.
Steviol glycosides are a class of compounds found in the leaves of Stevia rebaudiana Bertoni, a perennial shrub of the Asteraceae (Compositae) family native to certain regions of South America. They are characterized structurally by a single base, steviol, differing by the presence of carbohydrate residues at positions C13 and C19. They accumulate in Stevia leaves, composing approximately 10% to 20% of the total dry weight. On a dry weight basis, the four major glycosides found in the leaves of Stevia typically include stevioside (9.1%), rebaudioside A (3.8%), rebaudioside C (0.6-1.0%) and dulcoside A (0.3%). Other known steviol glycosides include rebaudioside B, C, D, E, F and M, steviolbioside and rubusoside.
The minor glycosylation product rebaudioside M is estimated to be about 200-350 times more potent than sucrose, and is described as possessing a clean, sweet taste with a slightly bitter or licorice aftertaste. Prakash I. et al., Development of Next Generation Stevia Sweetener: Rebaudioside M, Foods 3(1), 162-175 (2014). RebM is of great interest to the global food industry.
Although methods are known for preparing steviol glycosides from Stevia rebaudiana, many of these methods are unsuitable for use commercially and/or are not sustainable. Accordingly, there remains a need for simple, efficient, and economical methods for preparing compositions comprising steviol glycosides, including highly purified steviol glycoside compositions. Further, methods are needed for producing substantial amounts of the minor glycosylation products, including products having a plurality of glycosylations, such as Reb A, Reb D, Reb E, Reb I, RebM, and others.